


A Date to Remember

by RosabelleDeLune



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosabelleDeLune/pseuds/RosabelleDeLune
Summary: After harbouring a secret crush for so long, you finally worked up the courage to ask the object of your affections out on a date. Where would you go? What would you talk about? And most importantly, at the end of the date, would there be... a kiss?Go on a date with your choice of Husk, Angel Dust, or Alastor in this fluffy fic!
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Husk (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 115





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Female Reader x Husk/Alastor/Angel. Just some cute fluff, no sexual stuff.
> 
> Feel free to interpret the main character as yourself, your OC, or anyone you like!
> 
> Enjoy!

You aren’t quite sure how you did it, but you did. After harbouring a secret crush for so long, you finally worked up the courage to ask the object of your affections out on a date. You almost fainted with delight when he said yes.

And now here you are, sitting on your couch at home, dressed in your finest attire, hair smelling of lavender, makeup as perfect as a porcelain doll, waiting for your date to arrive.

A few minutes feel like forever when your heart is dancing with anticipation. Where would you go? What would you talk about? And most importantly, at the end of the date, would there be... a kiss? Just the thought of kissing him made you breathless.

You glance up at the clock. He should be here any second now.

As if on cue, you hear a knock at the door.


	2. Husk

You have a feeling Husk only agreed to the date because you offered to take him to a bar and buy him a drink - an offer he couldn’t refuse. He still turned up at your door about fifteen minutes late with a grumpy expression on his face, beer bottle already in his hand.

“We going to the bar or what?”

Despite his abrupt greeting, you smiled sweetly. “Of course, darling.”

“Don’t you ‘darling’ me!” Husk snapped, taking another swig of beer.

You decided not to try holding his hand as the two of you set off down the street. There was an awkward silence as you struggled to find the right words to say. Thankfully, the bar wasn’t too far away, and within several minutes of walking you spotted it across the street.

“Is it me, or does it look closed?” you said, puzzled. “It doesn’t seem like there’s anyone inside.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Husk grumbled, although with a hint of worry in his voice.

Your concern grew when you approached the door and saw a sign pinned to the entrance. Your heart sank as you read the sign: ‘Closed for repairs’.

“Are you fucking KIDDING me?!” Husk yelled, hurling his now empty beer bottle at the door in frustration. You flinched as it smashed into pieces and scattered across the ground. “Well that’s just fucking fantastic, isn’t it?! What are we supposed to do now?”

“Oh!” You suddenly had an idea. “What about that new arcade that just opened just down the street? I haven’t had a chance to go yet. It could be fun?”

Husk raised an eyebrow. “Is it one of those shitty kiddy arcades? Or does it have booze and slot machines? Cuz I ain’t going anywhere that doesn’t have booze.”

You pondered. “I think it has a bit of everything.”

“Close enough! Lead the way.”

You happily obliged, and after another short walk, it wasn’t long before the two of you spotted the gleaming lights and heard the clinking sounds of arcade machines in the distance.

“There is it!” You pointed excitedly.

“About time,” Husk grumbled. “I need a fucking drink.”

As expected, the cat demon made a beeline for the bar the moment you entered. You trotted along close behind as if to remind him that the two of you were here as a couple. He took a seat at the bar and looked at you expectantly.

“Well?”

You stared right back at him, confused for a second. Then it clicked. You had almost forgotten your offer to buy him a drink. You ordered a fruity cocktail for yourself at the same time, and the two of you sat at the bar sipping your drinks in silence for a few minutes. You noticed Husk had calmed down since getting another beer in his system.

He picked up his drink and stood up. “I’m gonna go try one of those slot machines over there. You coming?”

“Sure thing.”

You began to follow him, but on your way to the slot machines, the flashing disco lights of a familiar game caught your eye.

“They have DDR here?” you squealed in delight. “I haven’t played DDR for so long!” You grabbed Husk’s arm in excitement. “Can we try it? Can we, please?”

Husk pulled his arm out of your grasp. “DDR? The fuck is that?” he scoffed.

“It’s like, a dance game. You step on the arrows to the beat of-“

“Oh hell no, I ain’t playing some shitty dance game! Do I look like a dancer to you?”

You smirked at the cat demon, hands on your hips. “I think you’re just afraid to lose to me.”

“What?! Like hell I am!” Husk downed the rest of his drink and marched onto the colored arrows, pushing you out of the way to do so. You giggled quietly to yourself; you knew Husk wouldn’t let anyone take down his pride so easily. “So how the hell do you play this thing?”

You stepped onto the set of arrows next to him, inserting a coin into the machine. “It’s easy. Just step on the arrows as they appear on the screen to the beat of the song.”

A selection of songs appear on the screen, most of them upbeat pop numbers. Husk scowled at the sight.

“Are there any songs that aren’t shit?” he grumbled, scrolling through the list.

“Ooh, look! Caramelldansen!” you squealed. “Let’s do that!”

“Fuck off!”

Eventually, after much bargaining, Husk settled on Bring Me to Life by Evanescence. You both took your positions on the colored arrows as the music began to play.

‘ARE YOU READY?’ the game screen declared. ‘GO!’

You shot a glance at Husk as the arrows began to rise on the screen. He looked a little uncertain, but you could see the intense focus in his eyes as he stomped jerkily on the arrows beneath his feet, still not completely sure what he was doing, although being half drunk probably didn’t help. You, however, had more experience playing DDR, so this was a breeze for you. 

Husk stumbled as he took his eyes away from the screen for a split second to glance at you. “The fuck?” he muttered, seeing your swift movements on the arrows. “You’re making it look so easy.”

“I guess it’s just practice,” you stated breathlessly, eyes glued to the game.

Finally the song came to an end, and the results screen was displayed. You let out a yelp of joy as ‘AAA’ was displayed as your ranking. Husk wasn’t as impressed with his score.

“C?” he huffed, bent over with hands on his knees as he tried to get his breath back. “All that... effort... and all I got... was a lousy... C?!”

“Hey, it wasn’t bad for a first time!” you said encouragingly. “Wanna try again?”

“Go... fuck... yourself!” he wheezed, but you couldn’t help noticing the small smirk on his face.

You and Husk spent the rest of the day at the arcade, playing various games and slot machines over drinks, laughing and having fun. Despite his initial grumpy attitude, the cat demon actually seemed to be enjoying himself with you. By the time you left, Hell’s sun was beginning to set, and the sky had become a deep crimson. You decided you should get home before it was totally dark outside... and before you became any more tipsy. You weren’t sure if he was just too drunk to notice, but when you held his hand on the way home, he didn’t pull away. His paw felt pleasantly soft and fluffy entwined in your fingers.

“Here you go,” said Husk as you reached your front door. “Well, see ya.”

You tightened your grip on his hand before he had a chance to walk away. “Thanks, Husk. I had a lot of fun today.”

Husk avoided eye contact, a slight pinkness showing through the fur on his cheeks. “Yeah, I suppose it wasn’t all bad. I... guess you’re alright to hang out with.”

Your gaze was fixed on his lips as he spoke, and you suddenly became aware of yourself slowly leaning closer. Husk noticed too, eyes widening in response.

“H-Hey! What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” His blush deepened.

“You don’t... want to...?” you struggled to get the words out through the butterflies in your stomach. “I mean, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything.”

He grumbled, unsure how to respond. “I... well... it’s just...”

You cupped his face in your hand and gently turned his head to face you, smiling softly so as to let him know that you understood if he didn’t want to take things any further.

To your surprise, he actually began to slowly lean toward you, eyes cast downward toward your lips which were now trembling with anticipation. You leaned a little closer, and finally, the two of you kissed.

He smelled and tasted strongly of alcohol in his inebriated state, but you didn’t care. You weren’t sure if it was the butterflies in your stomach or the alcohol in your system, but you felt dizzy with happiness as Husk wrapped his arms around your waist. His fur felt surprisingly soft against your face. Still cupping his cheeks, you moved your hands to the back of his head and ran your fingers through his fur. He began gently purring, and it made your heart melt to know how happy he was to be sharing that moment with you.

When you finally parted, Husk’s face was even redder than before, and you could feel the blush rising in your own cheeks too.

“I... uh...” he began to stutter. You placed a finger on his lips to silence him and smiled.

“I really like you, Husker.”

His eyes widened and he quickly averted his gaze. “D-Don’t go saying shit like that!”

“I mean it.” You smiled sweetly.

Husk was silent for a second. “Uh... I guess I like you too.” He paused. “But not in a ‘let’s get hitched’ sort of way! I ain’t your boyfriend or anything, got that?!”

“I got it,” you giggled, opening your front door. “See you later, Husk. And thanks again.”

Finally, the two of you waved goodbye, and you closed the front door behind you, immediately breathing a sigh of joy and letting a giddy smile grow across your face. Your legs felt wobbly just thinking about what just happened. Husk, who you adored so much, actually kissed you! You could hardly believe it.

As you made your way upstairs lost in thoughts of that wonderful moment, you knew you would have sweet dreams that night.


	3. Alastor

‘Boredom’ was the reason given for the infamous Radio Demon agreeing to go on a date with you. He arrived exactly on time with a swift knock on your front door. You excitedly threw the door open.

“Good afternoon!” he announced, handing you a small bouquet of black roses wrapped in shiny silver paper, held together with a red ribbon. “These are for you, my dear.”

His gentlemanly demeanour never failed to make your heart race. You took the flowers with nervous hands, and smiled.

“Thank you, Al. I really wasn’t expecting flowers.”

“Nonsense! What kind of date would I be if I didn’t bring my companion flowers?“

You giggled softly. “Well, it’s really sweet of you. I’d better go put these in water real quick before we leave.”

Alastor patiently waited. When you returned no more than a minute later, he immediately offered his arm for you to take.

“Shall we?”

You grinned and took his arm, and with a spring in your step, the two of you set off down the street.

“What are we going to do today?” you asked, gently nuzzling into Alastor’s shoulder.

“I thought we could visit my favourite café. Have you ever tried afternoon tea?”

You pondered. “No, I don’t think so.”

“Then you’re in for a real treat! This is going to be very entertaining, wouldn’t you agree? I don’t think I’ve been on a date since 1924!” He paused to think. “That may be because she was dead by the end of it. But the past is in the past! I’m sure THIS date will be a success!”

You pretended you didn’t hear that and continued walking. Within a few minutes, you arrived at a small, cozy looking café. Upon entering, you were greeted by a cheerful imp waitress.

“Hello there!” she said to Alastor. “Lovely to see you again! And I see you have a friend with you this time?” She smiled at you.

“Indeed I am!” he responded cheerfully. “We’re here for afternoon tea today.”

“How delightful!” the waitress gushed. “Take a seat and I’ll bring it to you in a jiffy.”

Not long after the two of you had sat down at a small round table, the imp waitress approached with a tray carrying a large teapot and two teacups on saucers. She gently placed a teacup in front of you, then one in front of Alastor, and finally the teapot in the middle of the table. You both thanked her and she left with a smile.

The teacups and teapot were cream colored with a golden rim, adorned with a beautiful floral design. It was very pretty, especially compared to the simple crockery you had at home. You were so fixated on the beautiful sight that you flinched when Alastor picked up the teapot and began pouring into your cup.

“I do hope you like this tea,” he said. “Earl Grey is a favourite of mine. I often drink it at home while reading.”

You carefully lifted the teacup to your nose and gave it a little sniff. It had a slightly fruity scent, but otherwise smelled like regular tea. Glancing up from your teacup you saw Alastor was smiling at you the whole time, waiting for you to try the tea. You giggled nervously and took a sip.

“It’s delicious,” you said with a smile, followed by another sip.

“I’m very happy you like it!” said Alastor, sipping his own tea. “Ah, and here comes the rest!”

“The rest?” You were a little confused. You already had tea. What more could afternoon tea be?

The imp waitress returned once more with a three-tier dessert stand with a plate of small treats on each tier.

On the top tier was an array of miniature cakes; a chocolate eclair, a square of caramel shortcake, and a strawberry tart that looked like they belonged in a dollhouse, as well as a colorful assortment of macarons.

On the middle tier were two fruit scones the size of a fist, one for both of you, with small pots of strawberry jam and whipped cream.

On the bottom tier were little finger sandwiches on fluffy white bread cut into perfectly shaped rectangles, with various fillings; salmon and cream cheese, cucumber, and egg mayonnaise.

It all looked so delicious, you didn’t know where to begin.

Alastor laughed at your wide-eyed expression. “What do you think, my dear?”

You were lost for words. “I... this... it’s... wow.”

He chuckled again. “Help yourself to the small cakes. They’re all yours. I’m not very fond of sweets,” he informed, helping himself to a scone.

You licked your lips and plucked the small eclair from the top tier, wondering if you should take small bites or eat the entire thing at once. You opted for the former, taking a bite out of the eclair, the sweet cream inside melting on your tongue. It was delicious.

“You have cream on your face, my dear, Alastor pointed out.

He picked up a paper napkin and slowly reached across the table, caressing your face with the soft tissue. You trembled with delight at his touch.

By the time all the little food bites had been eaten and the teapot was empty, you felt full and satisfied, especially as the large scone was surprisingly filling. All the while the two of you had spoken about all sorts of things, getting to know each other properly. You learned that Alastor could speak French, making your heart beat faster when he demonstrated in the most romantic tone of voice.

Time flew by, and when the Radio Demon escorted you back to your house, you were sad to see the day come to an end. As the two of began to say your goodbyes you smiled weakly, hoping he didn’t sense your disappointment.

“Is something wrong?”

Damn. He noticed.

“W-Well...” you stammered, wondering if you should be honest with him. “The thing is, on a date, people usually... um...”

You forced yourself to look him in the eyes, hoping he would catch on, but he only tilted his head in confusion.

“I’m sorry,” he said, “but I’m not quite sure I follow.”

“Well, when two people go on a date, they would normally...” You lowered your voice to a barely audible whisper, bracing yourself for Alastor’s response. “Kiss?”

The Radio Demon had very sharp ears. “A kiss? Is that all you wanted?” He chuckled. “My dear, why didn’t you just say so?”

Before you even had a chance to answer, Alastor swooped in and planted a kiss on your cheek. He looked you in the eyes with a smile, his face still inches from yours, waiting for a positive reaction.

“To be honest, Al,” you said, “I was thinking of something like this.”

Before you could stop yourself, you cupped his face with both hands and kissed him on the lips. He emitted startled radio feedback, but to your delight he relaxed and took hold of your shoulders. You wrapped his arms around his neck, shivering with happiness as you felt static tingling on your lips.

As you slowly parted, you gazed into his glowing red eyes, giggling as you realised his face was slightly glowing red too.

After a short silence, he spoke in a low voice, “Since this is a date, I’ll let it slide... but don’t ever do that again.”

His intimidating tone of voice only sent a pleasant shiver down your spine, but you tried not to let it show, instead responding with a nod.

“Good!” he said with a smile, his cheerful demeanour returning. “I do hope you had an enjoyable day, my dear.”

“I really did.” You smiled shyly, feeling the blush rising in your cheeks. “I... I really like you, Al.”

Alastor tilted his head as if he didn’t quite know how to respond. “Are you confessing romantic feelings for me?”

Your blush deepened. You didn’t expect him to be so direct about it. “I... suppose I am. Do you... do you feel the same way about me?”

He gently caressed your face and looked you in the eyes. “Darling,” he said gently. “Today was a wonderful day, by all means. But ‘happily ever after’ isn’t something that happens overnight. Give it time.” His smile grew. “The future is a realm of infinite possibilities, after all.”

Only the Radio Demon could turn down a romantic confession in such a sweet and gentlemanly way. It made your heart flutter.

“Thanks, Alastor. That means a lot.”

The two of you said one last farewell to each other before you finally opened your front door, and with one last glance over your shoulder at the Radio Demon as he strolled away, you went inside and gently closed the door.

You could still feel his radio static on your lips like popping candy. As you made your way into the living room and flopped onto the sofa, you spotted the vase of Alastor’s black roses sitting on your coffee table. Gazing at the flowers with a big smile on your face, you lost yourself in a daydream, replaying in your head the blissful time you spent with the Radio Demon.

Before you knew it, you had slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
